1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sensor interface systems such as for sensors for detection of shipping container contents to detect and identify hazardous materials within containers, such as radiation and/or neutron emitting materials, explosives, and special materials such as highly enriched uranium, and further to identify the normally occurring radiological materials within containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Current attempts at providing radiation, neutron, explosives, and special materials, detection systems to verify shipping containers, such as those that have been mounted on the gantry crane arms, have a limited time to identify the isotopes present. Radiation sensor systems for detecting and identifying radiological materials held within shipping containers may not have the exposure time required to specifically identify all of the isotope types that may be present. The limited time to detect and identify the isotopes present may affect the ability to evaluate the validity of the contents. The limited time for interval provided by current shipping container detection systems, such as for use with gantry cranes, detrimentally affect the commercial viability of radiation, neutron, explosives, and special materials, detection systems and cause the containers to be manually interrogated which results in negative impacts to the flow of commerce.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.